The Forbidden
by TinyPencilOverLord
Summary: Being Captured by the person who murdered his friends and colleagues in cold blood should have been an incentive for him to hate that person. But as it would have it, things don't always go as they think they would. Especially when he started falling in love with the person he would have hated. Eren x Annie Breaks away from real story. Next Chap: Writing 22% Editing 0%
1. Chapter 1

_Ok listen this is my first fanfic so give me a break if it's bad and also give feedback on what to change._

 _-TinyPencilOverLord_

 _Plot: This takes place on the expedition with Eren and the Survey Core or Scouts and this breaks away from the anime/Manga (I haven't read the manga) where annie wins the fight and grabs Eren._

 _As Always Eren x Annie and don't forget my fans_

* * *

Some Things Never Change

 **Eren POV**

"They're all dead" Eren said crying after looking at his dead squad, Eren had made a decision and bit his thumb making bone and flesh appear making up the Rouge Titan. He charged at the Female Titan bashing her into a tree knocking her to the ground as he climbs on top of her.

He smashes his fists into the ground trying to get annie but she is too fast and avoids the flying fists, Eren just screams in his nape "WHY", but right as Eren had let his guard down the Female Titan saw her foothold and took it kicking The Rogue Titan in the back sending him face first into a tree.

Eren who was temporarily dazed stood up almost toppled over just looked straight at Annie, who had crystallized her hand and in a matter of seconds sliced Eren's Titan head open exposing Erens human body.

 **Mikasa POV**

Mikasa was dashing through the forest while whispering "Where are you Eren", but right as she got to Eren she witnessed Annie biting off Eren's human body separating it from the Rogue Titans corpse, She fell to her knees sobbing and screaming "Annie you son of a BITCH". After a second of sobbing Captian Levi arrived seeing Mikasa not noticing Annie's Titan for running away, "cmon brat get up we need to go it's dangerous"

Mikasa didn't move but Levi just took her up on his shoulder and used his 3DMG to fly away from approaching titans.

 **Annie POV**

"Mmmmmm he tastes kinda good" Annie thought in her nape making her Titan body smile while she ran "Reiner and Bertholdt will be pleased" she said to herself.

 **30 mins of running later**

Annie had arrived at their secret hideout almost completely exhausted from all of that running she leaned at a nearby tree when Reiner and Bertholdt showed up and Reiner said, "Did you get him"? Annie just stared at them and spit out Eren into her palm and lowered him to Bertholdt who just noded.

As they walked inside Annie noticed Eren's key, she snapped it off his neck before Bertholdt took Eren into a wine cellar they converted into a prison cell. Annie just looked at the key and put it in her pocket and saw Reiner tieing Eren to a chair with metal chains.

 **Eren POV**

"What? Where am I?" Eren said to himself as he looks around the room, he tries to stand up but then sees he is strapped to a chair, Eren looks up when he noticed a metal door opening and seeing Reiner and Annie walk out, Eren who stood there speechless stared at his former friends with disgust and just spit on the ground.

 **A Minute of silence later...**

"So do you want answers or not" Reiner just blurted out unexpectedly with a small grin on his face, Eren with sweat pouring down his face just nodded, "Ok where do I start" Reiner said with his hand on his forehead "How about you tell me why the hell I should care to listen to you" Eren said with visible rage building up on his face at the memory of when they were friends.

"Eren Don't" Annie said with her plain expression which scared Eren but he won't back down "Why don't I just ask to let me go and take my key back" Eren said as he tried to get out of the chair making a metal noise loud enough for Bertholdt to hear it from across the stone wall. "Ok" Annie said walking over to Eren unlocking the cuffs letting Eren out and tossing him the key out of her pocket.

Eren just sat up, took the key by the the handle sliding it open exposing a knife in the key while running pass Annie preparing to stab Reiner but he didn't expect Annie to use a move that just toppling Eren leaving the key in her possession, with a small grin Reiner look at Annie and kicked Eren in the ribs once and they both left.

 **Bertholdt POV**

"You didn't have to kick him so hard Reiner" Annie said as she shot a scary look at Reiner making him flinch, Annie just looked back at the cell through a one-way window noticing Eren laying there coughing up blood. "Who wants first watch?" Reiner said looking at the bunch, "I will, I guess" Bertholdt said raising his hand in the air.

Bertholdt sit silent in Eren's cell sitting on a chair totally uninterested, Eren was used to the cold damp prison he was in because it resembled his old cellar where he used to slept before the Scouts, Eren just wanted to get up and strangle his former friend with all his might but he said with all the disrespect he could muster, "Do you ever think about the innocent people you killed when you 'Opened" the gate", Bertholdt just sat there thinking then he said, "I didn't want to do it but orders were orders I guess", he pulled out a knife and poked his finger, not enough to break skin but enough to be interesting. Eren let out a sigh of boredom and layed on top of his bed, he soon fell asleep and Bertholdt left gesturing Annie it's your shift.

 **Eren POV**

Eren Opened his eyes to see if his fake sleep worked and it did, he got out of bed to inspect his room trying to find any weakness but to no avail. He was just about to walk over to the door when it opened revealing a petite little girl with golden air and red boots, he quickly dashed to his bed and hid his face in his pillow. "I know you're still awake" Annie said with a small grin on her face, "How did yo…" Eren was about to say but Annie interrupted saying "I always know"

Eren felt blood pooling into his face and said, "Why do all this...I mean why destroy the walls" Annie's grin faded when she said "I come from a place called Valhalla where only shifters live and Me, Reiner and Bertholdt were sent here to get you, we did 'exterminate' some people in the process, but I was told to stop feeling for a reason" a tear streamed down her eye and she spoke, "I will never forget those people so stop giving me shit about me not caring", Eren who remained there unfazed saw that Annie was about to cry walked over to her and hugged her.

Annie however took Eren by the hand flipping him onto his head. "That's what you get for giving me a hard time" Annie said with a smile as she walk out of the cell, before locking the door she said to Reiner before he was about to walk into the room "He doesn't need big brother anymore", Reiner looked at her with a confused look and said "Damn I wanted to ruff the kid up" before walking away.

"Do I like that traitor Annie Leonhardt enough to not break out" Eren said to himself before sitting on his bed and right before he fell asleep he said "I do"

* * *

 _And that was the first Chapter of "The Forbidden" (Ik The name Sucks) I don't know when I will upload the next chapter but it will be soon so I leave you with that and please give me feedback._

 _Farewell my humble Ereannie Fans_

 _-TinyPencilOverLord_


	2. Chapter 2 People Can Change

_Ok I would like to thank you peeps for giving me feedback, I actually just wrote it on a docs and I thought it would be long, also I'm actually cutting out POV and I will make it so that every time a voice line happens I will try to have it be a new paragraph, btw in a couple chapters there will be a epic fight scene, ok? I pour my soul into this fanfic thank you for being so nice to me._

-TinyPencilOverLord

* * *

 **People Can Change**

It had been a day since Annie left and Eren had been getting anxious so he had started writing on the walls with a stone on the wall, he drew a titan with its nape falling out and a shifter being exposed, he thought of Mikasa fighting Annie if she got the chance, he smiled at the fact with a devious smile when Annie walked into the room holding a glass of water and a piece of what look like deer meat.

"Here you go" Annie said with a bland tone as she put the food down on the ground and slid it over using her black leather boot that was a little torn, she stood there in her place with her left arm on her right shoulder. As Eren took the food in hand he asked "What no fork or spoon?", they both laughed a little, Eren took a bite of the meat and a sip of the water, but as soon as he swallowed the water he noticed in the cup that there was something in it, a tooth, Eren was curious about it, he took it out of the cup and examined the tooth.

It seemed to be crimson red with carvings in it, it was jagged, probably a canine, Annie walked over and took it out of his hand. "I know what this is, it shows that you are having a biological reaction to your changing, everyone has it but this will be a rough night for you" Annie exclaimed as she walked out of the room.

Eren had been tossing and turning in his bed while shouting a defining scream "HELP ME", Eren had repeated this all night, thankfully his cell was pretty much sound proof giving his captors a sound sleep.

Early that morning Eren woke up seeing blood, sweat and titan steam coming out of his body, he also noticed Annie, Reiner and Berthodlt staring at him. "Whats happening to me" Eren said with a crack in his voice. "Since your body was given the so called 'Titan Serum' we don't rightly know.

"So your telling me that you can't tell me anything?!" Eren said almost fainting, "We can tell you that you have been almost waking up every neighbor why have with your night terrors, but besides that we can't say" Reiner said with a concerned voice and a smiling face.

"Ugh can you just leave now" Eren said jumping on his bed shoving his head into his mattress almost blacking out "I would just like to be alone please" Eren said with a careless voice as he started to sleep

* * *

 **Back at the Castle**

Mikasa couldn't sleep, she was easily angered, and she was acting like Annie. "Hey you alright?" Armin said putting his hand on her shoulder. Mikasa saw this as a threat and punched Armin in the face. "Oh my God are you ok, I am so sorry let me help you up" Mikasa said in a apologetic tone as she held a hand out for Armin, "Its ok, I know its been tough losing Eren, It's been tough on all of us" Armin said taking the hand using it to climb off the ground exposing a blood presumed broken nose.

"Ok Soldiers time for some 3DMG training" Captain Levi said in a audible tone, all the cadets had there own cheer for a second as the rushed outside all except for Mikasa who just sat there eating her breakfast. "Hey brat don't you want to do 3DMG practice, it the funnest thing in the damn place" Levi said with a small sly grin.

"Whats the point, without Eren how can I have fun knowing that he is out there", Mikasa said the a depressing look on her face, Captain Levi didn't care tho, he just grabbed her arm dragging her out, Mikasa didn't ever care she was trying to be a burden.

Levi Set Mikasa down on a bench, ** _"_** he is surprisingly strong for his height" Mikasa thought to herself with envy.

"Captain why do you care" Mikasa said with a intrigued expression, Levi however just raised a eyebrow signaling more information "What I mean is why do you care that I do my training" Mikasa explained.

"Well I wouldn't want any of my members to be under trained" Levi said as he buckled the 3DMG under Mikasa's waist.

His touch was like a smooth sea of the most white and delicate of sand, his eyes the darkest of blues like a sky reflecting water on a dark clear day, his carefulness not to hurt her made he wonder if he was a actual nice guy, ever tho he says brat a lot.

He buckled the 3DMG around her and said "Cmon lets go the recruits are playing a gave of freeze tag and you don't want to be it", they both shot there cables into the trees near there castle and zipped off.

 **Back At Hideout**

It had been hours since the three left and Eren was feeling noxious, he threw up a few times, thankfully they left a bucket when they left for the vomit, Eren was thinking about his friends and how they would of been, Armin would be ok but Mikasa, well Mikasa would be freaking out thinking someone poisoned his food, the thought brought a happy feeling to his heart and a smile too his face.

Just as Eren was settling in Reiner bursts in and said anxiously "Wanna duel...to test your strength" (I'm sorry I couldn't contain myself), Eren lay where he sat looking at Reiner in silence which brought Reiner and uneasy feeling.

"Fine I will" Eren said with a hint of excitement, he stood up walking to the door in a leisurely pace.

"Hold on there cowboy you need to wear this" Reiner said handing him a collar that seemed to have some sort of metal bit on it. "What is it?" Eren questioned with intent to find the answer,

"Its what some people call a 'shock collar' (Just cause), with this we can shock you if you start to run". Reiner said holding up what looked like a detonator, "Now put it on if you want to duel " Reiner said pushing Eren a little.

Eren agreed with a sigh and put the shock collar on his neck, as they walk outside he noticed his surroundings to be a forest of trees but they were in a plains, he was in fact under ground in that cell but he didn't care about that detail.

Bertholdt was siting on a tree branch looking down at them when Annie was standing on the sidelines with her ring out ready to transform, probably because they all still didn't trust him enough but Eren moved past that

"Stop right there" Reiner said pointing at a spot on the grass marked with a X in the dirt. Eren followed the command and stood at the spot watching Reiner walk over to about sixty to seventy five feet away.

Eren Say Reiner talk out a knife and stab himself exposing himself to the power having a bolt of lightning storm down from the sky exposing that Reiner was the Armored Titan.

Eren was in shock but he bit his finger all the same exposing him to his titan, the two titans stand on opposite sides of each other staring when all of a sudden Eren lets out a scream and charges at the So called 'Friend', Reiner wasn't fazed by this action just letting Eren come but right as they connected the Armored Titan had sent his fist into the Rogue titan making Eren fly back onto his back.

Now it was Reiner's turn, he charged at Eren shoulder first almost doing a pile-driver on Eren's abdomen exposing his rib cage and splattering his blood everywhere.

Reiner had emerged victorious, but not everything is what it seems, Eren had rose from the ground almost instantly regaining his skin sending his bloody fist into the Bony face of the Armored Titan knocking Reiner to the ground.

Soon he had gotten back up, "So you want more" Eren said inside his nape as he charged at his target, Reiner however bent over forcing Eren to slide over Riener's slick body making him fall to the ground, Reiner just stepped on Eren's face making his skull cave in leaving it dismembered. Reiner started to slowly walk away with his hand on his opposite side in pain.

Reiner had looked back at his fallen foe to realize that some sort of Rainbow blood was flowing through his veins. He tilted his head signaling confusion when Eren stood up having the Berserk titan take over savagely launching itself at the Bony Man.

The Berserk Titan had gone insane ripping off the armor plates exposing the soft tissue underneath and within a matter of seconds devouring the enemy titan.

The spectators watched in awe of the destructive nature. Reiner's human body was about to be devoured when Eren just stopped leaving just the nape on the battlefield, the rest of the body was completely eaten.

With the loudest roar the Berserk Titan had clearly emerged victorious when Annie pressed the shock button and Eren fell to the ground having his titan body starting to evaporate, Bertholdt rushed to Reiner pulling out of his so call 'Titan' and rushing him to there infirmary providing comfort along the way, Annie however walked over to Eren's human body, pulled him out, took his had on her should and carried him back to his cell.

* * *

 _And that was chapter 2 "People Can Change" , I hope you enjoy, I try to make it long and I'm sorry if its not long enough, in my experience when a chapter is very long I like it but I skip some of it, Please give me feedback on this chapter I will have some more titan fights in the future too._

Love you,

TinyPencilOverLord


	3. Chapter 3 A New Realization

_Ok, I have looked in the reviews and I'm going to answer some question's, 1: Beast Titan... I still don't know if I will have him but I'm leaning towards yes so look forward to seeing him in the future. 2: Shock Collar, well I think it was passed along and reversed engineered from before titans and given to the tribe so that's the story. 3: I'm sorry if the people are out of character I will fix that._

 _I hope you enjoy_

* * *

 **A New Realization**

Eren had been out for a while after his big fight with the Armored Titan and when he got up he was exhausted, he had notice his cell door open but when he went to stand he fell on his hands realizing he lost all feeling in his legs, his feet had been severed leaving his legs with little stumps, he cursed at the fact that he had to crawl all that way to the door on the filthy ground.

When Eren finally got to the door he noticed that his captors were talking about a strategy, he listened in, "Well I think we should just cut off his limbs and hall him with us regardless of what he thinks" Reiner exclaimed "Don't you thinks that's a little brutal" Bertholdt countered.

"Well what do you suggest?" Reiner said in a offensive tone, Bertholdt stares in disbelief said in the most audible and verbally abusive tone, "Maybe if you didn't get beaten by the little urchin you could think straight and not think of the most hurtful thing to do to that boy". Bertholdt was clearly hurt and was trying to resolve the situation with the most hurt as possible, Annie who had been drifting off not listening said right before Reiner left "Maybe if you to weren't arguing as much you could notice the little eavesdropper listening to us"

Eren's stumps had finally grown back and just as he was about to jump up and run Reiner grabs him by the shirt and hoists him up on the wall saying, "How much have you heard?" with a devilish eyebrow raise.

"I...I uhhh" Eren barley got out of his stuttering mouth, Eren suddenly swallowed his fear and said "I heard everything", but right at that moment Reiner threw him to the ground and said "Well what choice do you choose...I mean what way do you want to go".

"Well...I want to get the facts, about our kind" Eren squeezed out of his lungs. Reiner stood there looking down with a grin. "Alright but I've done enough, Bert you tell him" Reiner said as he walked away to go train.

"Ok well hi um what do you want to know" Bertholdt said with a hand on the back of his head, he was obviously nervous, his face grew to match the color of a bright red tomato.

"How about you tell me about why your leaders want me?" Eren said with a little smirk showing that he was expecting something classified.

"Well...I uhhh, I don't know if I can tell you" Bertholdt said with a disapproving expression, "Just spit it out man or will I have to knock it out of you" Eren said with complete seriousness while holding up his fist.

"Well the truth is... Your dad in the tribe and he wants you back"(Insert dramatic music)Bertholdt said while looking down at his feet.

Eren sit there speechless just stood up and started to walk towards his cell, "Hey where are you going!" Bertholdt question.

"I'm going to pack my stuff when are we leaving" Eren said from across the room with a cheerful look on his face

* * *

 **Back At The Castle**

"Mikasa wake up we are late for training!" Armin exclaimed while shacking Mikasa's bed, Mikasa just looked up and rushed up out of bed thinking "Was it all just a dream, well it must of been"(See how I fixed the character)

She quickly got on her uniform and rushed to breakfast. She got her Bread and Water and rushed to get a good seat at the table, she managed to get a end table seat across from Captain Levi and away from horse-face Jean, she was day dreaming about Eren when Armin said, "What do you want to do, well I mean like we have a free day off", Mikasa stared at Armin, she had the expression that she was thinking.

"Well how about we do some 3DMG, its a beautiful day and I don't want to waist it inside." Mikasa informed Armin with a grin.

"Ok than lets go" Armin said raising his smirk into a smile while grabbing Mikasa's hand as he rushed to the forest.

They had started to bounce around the forest, they and some other recruits started to play a game of tag when all of a sudden they hear loud shouts and a titan scream.

They rushed to the origin of the scream and they saw, they saw that a Hanji had gotten some new titan subjects and was experimenting, she had stabbed the titan in the heart explaining the scream.

"I'm so sorry for your fear recruits" Hanji said loudly in a apologetic tone, "I'm just trying to make it so that you can kill these beasts easier" Hanji said

Everyone had returned to there former duties

* * *

 **At Secret Hideout**

Eren was heading out of the hideout with a small bag around his waist when he was confronted by Reiner shoving him against the wall saying "And were do you think your going?" Eren just spat on his foot and pushed passed him.

Reiner took this as a sign of disrespect and grabbed Eren's hand to pull him back, Eren took his hand and twisted it backwards and took his foot, placed it behind Reiner's and pulled his hand and foot making Reiner fall to the ground in pain with Eren said plainly, "You need to take more lessons from Annie".

Reiner had clearly had enough, he picked himself up and kicked Eren in the back on the kneecap dislocating it.

Eren let out a screech of pain as he tried to hobble over to a stone seat to perch himself atop, Reiner was walking over to give Eren more of a beating when Bertholdt stopped him and said "Go back inside".

Reiner let out a loud sigh and walked back in shoving Bertholdt to the side, Bertholdt walked over to Eren to give him a hand but Eren simply threw it aside and walked to the field where Reiner and Eren once battle to just sit down and rest.

When Eren awoke he was being moved inside by...Annie? He was baffled at the fact when he saw Green smoke fly through the sky from about twenty to thirty yards away when he saw them, the Scouts.

They were closing in fast when Reiner closed the metal door shut to their bunker sealing off and view from his fellow cadets, they all quickly rushed to the bottom of their shelter where Bertholdt was waiting.

He quickly pulled away some stone bricks to reveal a secret passage. He wiggled out of Annie's grasp and stood up. He wanted to see his friends but he knew seeing his father was more valuable so he went through the passage way.

It was about five to ten minutes when he heard yelling and a sound of a piece of metal hit the ground with the accompany of footsteps.

Eren was thinking about going back when Annie kicked the top of the dirt passage making it collapse making them impossible to follow.

Eren emerged from the crumbling walkway to see a stream of water and trees as tall as the walls, he didn't know what to think about all that had happened when Annie said, ok Reiner, You and Bertholdt make shelter in the trees, no fire and Eren You and Me will hunt for food".

The two groups dash into opposite directions, as Annie and Eren ran their pace turned into a jog and a jog turned into a walk, Annie had found some components from nearby trees and bushes to create a makeshift bow with poison arrows.

"Woah, how did you make that" Eren said with a curious voice and a sneaky grin, "I made it from the tree's, they provide the base of the bow and the arrows, the bushes gave plant fibers for string and berries for the poison on the arrows, and stones on the ground serve for the tips of the arrows", Annie said maker seem full of herself.

Eren was in awe of it all when he saw Annie had just shot a wild boar and jumped over to it.

"This could last us a couple of days" Annie said holding the pig up by the feet

When all of a sudden a titan had appeared out of now where grabbing Annie limiting her from her ring making her unable to transform.

Eren was in shock but he soon bit his finger making it so that he transformed.

Eren slammed his fist into the titans face with no hesitation, Eren had instinctively grabbed Annie in his titan palm and started making a mad dash towards their campsite.

When they got there Reiner and Bertholdt had set up camp, Eren quickly unmounted his titan while bringing Annie inside, he set her down on a makeshift bed.

He had worried about her, if she was gonna die, if she would be ok.

"Eren come over here" Reiner said pulling Eren over to where Reiner was.

"Ok if we want to go back to Valhalla we will need to go through... The walls" Reiner and Bertholdt said in unison.

Eren just sit there speechless, "Why?" Eren questioned while raising a eyebrow

"Because its the safest round and the fastest, you see we are positioned the opposite way from Valhalla and if we go around we can get picked off one by one by titans and it would take much longer than if we just go straight through.

Eren said with confidence "Ok but we need to be careful I think they saw our faces"

They all nodded as they walked back inside the tent where Annie slept

* * *

 **Back With The Scouts**

"Damn-it we almost had him" Levi cursed with his swords in his belt and his fist smashing against the brick wall.

"Sir it appears Eren's captors where Bertholdt Hover, Reiner Braun and Annie Leonhart Sir" A recruit informed to Levi with musket in hand

"Ok I want search teams everywhere and I want wanted posters everywhere in the city, I want to catch these bastards.

* * *

 _Ok that was Chapter three and want to say thank you for all your support, I was gonna quit the Fanfic when I saw your reviews and it kept me going so I want to say thx. And I would like to say that I will probably be uploading daily look forward to more chapters, and every chapter I set a goal to be longer than the last so that will be fun._

 _Love You,_

 _TinyPencilOverLord_


	4. Chapter 4 The Journey

_Ok, do you like how the story is going? Like I'm going to continue this story line but I would like your suggestions, and in the last chapter when the know its Annie, Bert and Reiner its by the sound of there voice._

 _Hope You Enjoy ^-^_

* * *

 **The** **Journey**

Eren had been waiting for Annie to wake up but when she finally did he didn't know what to say, he stuttered when he tried to talk to her and was very shy until an hour before they were gonna go through the walls.

"Hey Annie can I talk to you for a sec" Eren said holding his hand behind his head signaling anxiousness.

Annie gave no word, only a nod of indifference as she walked over to Eren away from Bertholdt and Reiner.

"Hey Annie I just wanted to say that..." Eren said when he was cut off by Annie "Why did you save me?", Eren hesitated but he quickly regained his consciousness and said blandly "Well I want those answers and to see my father".

"Is that it?" Annie said pushing for more, "Well I..I uh" Eren tried to talk but he couldn't out of fear he would say something wrong.

"Eren tell me, I want to know" Annie questioned "Annie, it's...it's because I love you" Eren said pulling Annie into a kiss.

Annie kissed back hugging him tight as they were interrupted by Reiner yelling "YOU GUYS READY YET WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE".

They quickly separated and ran off to see the rest of the group, not to their surprise they saw Reiner and Bertholdt around a map of the walls.

"Ok we are right outside of Wall Maria, we need to get inside here" Reiner said pointing to the map at wall Rose.

"Then we can traverse around the wall and go straight to our village of Valhalla" Reiner continued.

"Why can't we just go through wall Sheena" Eren said pointing to the center to the map, "We can't go through there because its crawling with the military police and we don't want to be spotted" Bertholdt said in a convincing and confident tone.

"Ok lets go we have enough supplies to get inside the walls, but how are we gonna get there..." Eren said when Reiner interjected with "We wait till night, titans cant move at night they use photosynthesis to survive".

Eren just nodded in agreement, they all took shift's watching for a Scout ambush, Eren was last when he heard some noise coming from the tree next to theirs.

He walked towards it to see a hand come from the shadows and pull him into a bush and kiss him, It was Annie!

"Come on I got a spot" Annie said pulling him through some underbrush to a beautiful place above the stars.

They could see it all, the trees, the stars and even... THE INCOMING SCOUTS.

"Well that killed the mood" Annie said with a smile as they rushed down to wake the guys up from their naps.

"Guys its time to go" Eren and Annie said together as they shook the boys' bed.

Bertholdt woke up straight away to them when Reiner just sat there saying to "Go away" but when Bertholdt said "Get up" Reiner shot up like a bullet.

"Incoming Scouts time to go" Eren said as they all started packing up

Eren looked over to see Annie slicing her finger to turn into the Female titan.

"Cmon climb on" Reiner said jumping on to Annie's shoulder, Bertholdt quickly did the same.

Eren was hesitant at first but he gulped down his fear and jumped.

He landed on Annie's head grabbing on to her hair, right as Eren touched Annie's Titan she bolted running at top speed at Wall Maria.

On the distance they could see a squad of about seven to fifteen Scouts that seemed to be lookouts.

One Eren could see taking out a flare gun and firing green smoke into the air.

Probably signaling that they found us, Eren was startled by the sudden stop of Annie's titan.

It had swiveled around and assumed fighting stance, with her fists up she was ready to kill the enemies.

"Annie don't do it we can avoid unnecessary blood shed, you are faster than them and we can make up good ground running instead of fighting", Eren said looking into Annie's Titan eye.

Annie blinked almost sending Eren falling but he regained his balance to see Annie running in the opposite direction of her previous targets.

With a sigh of relief that was short lived he saw Reiner and Bertholdt getting out their muskets from their back and aiming at the Scouts.

"What are you doing!?" Eren shouted at them.

"Relax kid its growing dark so their won't be titans and we are just going to shoot out their 3DMG so we can get away" Reiner said with a reassuring voice but with a unconvincing grin.

With that Eren heard a gun shot to see one of the Scouts fall from the sky and hit the ground, but get up with some difficulty, Eren quickly saw two other Scouts go down to carry the fallen Scout off the ground.

Soon more fell and more left, the squad following was quickly dwindled to about four, but soon they had all retreated.

When they finally got to the wall they were greeted by cannon fire.

Annie dodged the shots from the wall with ease, but it was rough for her passengers, Reiner resorted to taking his sword and stabbing it into Annie's side to not fall off.

Eren grabbed her hair and held on for dear life when Bertholdt dug his nails into Annie's neck.

Annie was feeling a little uncomfortable at the moment so she used her titan ability to create a box made out of diamond on her shoulder and signaled with her head to get in.

When Everyone climbed in crystal enclosed them in the box.

They could barely see out of the box, everything was either blue or was dismembered.

It had been a long minute when they didn't hear anymore cannon fire and the crystal box opened.

They saw the sun after what seemed to be an hour and they noticed that they were right by a gate.

It had a rock wedged in it courtesy of Eren Yeager, Eren also saw that Annie's Titan wasn't moving so he jumped out of the diamond prison and headed toward Annie's nape to see she was kinda struggling to get out of her titan corpse.

"Need any help with that?" Eren asked with a smirk, Eren held out a hand to Annie and with a surprise she took it, she used the hand to pull away from the nape separating her from the Titan.

"Thanks" Annie said as she kissed him on the cheek making all of Eren's blood rush too his face.

"Its nothing big" Eren voiced, he and Annie walked over to the rest of the gang.

"Ok I opened a hole in the wall just big enough for us to crawl through" Annie said pointing to a small crawlspace.

"From there we will split up into two teams, we will scavenge or 'steal' supplies from our surroundings so we can make it through the night, Eren your with me and Reiner and Bertholdt your in a team" Annie announced.

"We will meet up here" Annie said pointing to the map at the Shiganshina district.

"Ok lets go" They all said as they all started entering the crawlspace.

* * *

 _Hai guys sry if this is a little short, its getting really late and I need my sleep, give me feedback on this chapter. I love your Reviews ^-^._

 _As Always._

 _Love You_

TinyPencilOverLord


	5. Chapter 5 Stealth is Key

_Hello, my fellow viewers I don't really know about the currency in Aot but I will make It Work. Its gold pieces btw ^^ also I don't like the word "churning" but that is what sorta happening with these chapters... I want to keep my viewers happy and that is why I'm accepting Forevershine as my editor to make the stories you read better, send her some love and support from TinyPencilOverLord._

 _And Always_

 _Have Fun_

 _Btw I'm thinking about a Mikasa x Eren Fanfic on da side, tell me what you think._

* * *

 **Stealth is key**

As Eren and his "friends" walked through the crawlspace, they heard loud shouts and to their surprise, on the other side of the wall was a market place. Their hole in the wall was thankfully behind some sort of bush so they were concealed. As they stood up, they saw a stand selling clothes. From their position, they could see that there were many articles of neatly folded clothing laying on the stand.

Reiner had been carrying the money at the time, so he pulled out the gold coins and said, "Ok, I think we have fifty gold coins, we'll have to split it."

After splitting into groups of two with twenty five coins each, they headed towards the clothes stand to purchase some cloaks that they had spotted.

"Alright, that will be three gold pieces for each cloak," the shopkeeper said with an arm extended towards them, palm open and facing up, while a grin was plastered on his aged face.

After each group payed for the cloaks, they started to go their own separate ways with the cloaks now on their backs and hoods up to cover their faces. But not even a minute had passed before they were faced with many wanted posters with their name and faces printed on them. Upon seeing them, Eren had the sudden urge to immediately rip them down when Annie's hand landed on his shoulder making him turn around.

Annie lightly jerked her head to her left. Eren looked to where her left was, and all he focused on from then, were the group of soldiers stationed by the gate that allowed entrance and exit to the outside of this town with the emblem of a Trainee Squad on their jackets.

His eyes widened at the sight of them, he was clearly angry but Annie saw a slight sliver of fear in his emerald green eyes.

He remembered of his old days in the 104th Trainee Squad, but it was unwanted. He didn't want to remember, he had just opened an old wound that had been closed for quite some time now.

All of his thoughts were then redirected back to the one question, "Why did I do all this," as he thought of the question, time seemed to stop.

He had been baffled by this same question over and over again ever since he was taken. At first, he had thought it was because he wanted to see his father. But it was something much more than that, he was taking the easy way out.

Eren Jeager doesn't take the easy way out, but this time he did, he tried to think of the answer to this deep-rooted question, but the answer was always out of his grasp.

Then, he had a realization.

It wasn't because of his father.

It wasn't because he wanted answers.

It was because he wanted to leave behind the misery and sorrow that plagued every piece of him while he was still inside the walls. He was guilt ridden and burdened through everything. All the people inside those walls either wanted to use him because he was a titan shifter that fought back, or just simply have him killed.

Eren wasn't fond of having to leave Mikasa and Armin behind, but he couldn't bare to see the darkness that this cruel world possessed claim more and more lives in front of him.

The darkness was everywhere, it consumes all... and Eren was almost destroyed because of it. But when he saw Annie, he could see the light. He had hope for the first time in a long time.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as Annie yanked on his arm and dragged him along next to her as she went the opposite direction of the Trainee Squad.

It seemed that Annie had somehow swiped a key off of one of the unsuspecting Trainee Squads.

 _Why do we need a key?_

He sighed and just went along with what Annie had done. It wasn't as if he cared at the moment anyways.

Eren and Annie were walking when they heard someone shout at them, "It's... it's YOU!"

The unknown person instantly raised a hand to point at them, and then redirected it towards one of the many wanted posters.

They quickly sprang into a sprint, Eren looked back once and saw the same Trainee Squad following them.

 _I'm done running._

He turned around and assumed a fighting stance, ready to obliterate his attackers with the moves that he had learned from Annie.

His pursuers stopped dead in their tracks and they came at him one by one.

 _Their mistake._

The first one came at him swinging, Eren ducked avoiding the attack and struck two jabs to the ribs and finishing by kneeing the man in the face. The second was hesitant at first but soon came charging at Eren, Eren wasn't surprised when he saw Annie tripping the second man and diving into the squad and dismantling the opponents.

The merchants and townspeople watched on, **petra** fied (Forevershine: LOLOLOL… ok I'll show myself out now) with fear that they were going to be next, but to their surprise, the two just left leaving them with relief... except the man who caused them to get caught, he got a broken nose. (Forevershine: And a broken leg, b/c Annie is not merciful like dat :3 TinyPecilOverLord: I concur :)

* * *

 **Back With The Scouts (Levi)**

"Sir, the Trainee Squad stationed in the district of Miyana (Forevershine: it sucks but I had to come up with something . )have reports on Annie Leonhardt and Eren Jeager, they seem to be traveling together," a Survey Corps scout informed Levi.

Levi slammed his fist on the table, "Eren, what are you doing?"

"Alright, send a message to the Military Police. I want permission to have temporary control over the Military Police, I'm gonna get that bastard," Levi said while sending a representative.

Levi pointed his hand to a member in the room and said, "You, I want Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert on this case."

* * *

 **With The Scouts (Mikasa/Armin)**

"Soldiers, Captain Levi wants you two to investigate the case of Annie Leonhardt and Eren Jeager, they were last spotted in the Shiganshina district," Mikasa and Armin were utterly stunned to hear this.

Mikasa jumped at the opportunity and ran out of her room, Armin was asking the Scout many questions regarding the two but he kept quiet about it. Armin, after the questions, rushed out to catch up to Mikasa.

"Mikasa, wait!" Armin yelled at Mikasa but having no effect, Armin pushed himself to catch up to Mikasa and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Slow down, I can't run as fast as you," Armin said making Mikasa turn around and come to a complete stop.

"We need to go and save Eren from that messenger of death Annie," Mikasa said with hardened eyes and a disdainful tone. He knew Annie and Mikasa had some bad blood between them even from the 104th Training Squad, but now, it's probably doubled over because of recent events.

They quickly grabbed their 3DMG and headed off to the district, when they finally got there they promptly got to asking questions.

One man finally said that they took down a Trainee Squad and headed North.

The two headed off soon to see two people in hoods buying and stealing things.

They descended down to the ground and confronted them from behind, Mikasa put her hand on the cloak of the taller individual and pulled it away from the back.

Armin did the same with the shorter person only to find himself on the ground at the hand of Annie.

Mikasa was amazed at the cold almost dead look in Eren's eyes before he said, "I'm sorry Mika," before taking her hand and flipping her down.

The two fugitives ran away leaving the Scouts in the dust.

Mikasa was utterly heart broken at the fact that he would pick a murderer over his own family… his only family left.

She quickly got up, walked over to the nearest Trainee Squad, took his musket and shot Annie right in the calf. Annie fell to the ground, Eren went down to help her up to see a sword stabbed right next to him into the ground.

He saw Mikasa's eyes, he knew that look.

It was the look Mikasa had looking at the titan that killed their mother.

She was going to take down Eren one way or another, she was lightning fast when moving to punch Eren's jaw, causing to him spit out blood.

He retaliated by dashing over to her, he quickly jabbed her in the throat making her wheeze, then putting her in a headlock and kicking her in the shin breaking one of her tiny leg bones.

She cried out in pain as realization hit her. Eren was the one who was doing this… he hurt her just because she shot that bitch Annie.

He quickly made his way to Annie and picked her up to run away and regroup with Reiner and Bertholdt.

After his silhouette faded from her sight, Mikasa just layed there, motionless.

* * *

 **Back with the Shifters**

"Well... that wasn't easy," Reiner said, disregarding the feel of the room.

"Easy- EASY? I had to look my own sister in the eye and leave her," Eren yelled at him with rage.

"I have sacrificed EVERYTHING for this, I've made my decision, so let's just hurry up and get this shit over with already," Eren said with clear rage in his voice.

"Relax kid at least we got a roof, this building was cleared out because it was once under Military use," Reiner said trying to calm Eren down.

"C'mon let's go to sleep, we got triple locks on the doors so no one is getting in and we can feel safe," Bertholdt just said while pulling out the bullet in Annie's leg causing her to grit her teeth due to the pain.

That night, no one said a word after that.

* * *

 _Ok people that was chapter 5 stealth is key. I hoped you enjoy._

 _Love you_

 _TinyPencilOverLord_

 **Edit:**

 _Forevershine: This guy went and posted the original version while I didn't even get the chance to open the frickin file yet -_- but it's edited now so enjoy everyone! I wanted to flesh it out a lot more but then again, I don't have full control over this story b/c it ain't mine so yeah._


	6. Update

_Omg Im soo sry for not uploading in forever, im just trying to get my grades up. I'm trying to upload. Im becoming everything i hate._

 _A Unfinished writer_

 _Again soo sry._

 _-TinyPencilOverLord_


	7. Update 20

_Ello Govnas, hows it going. Im very sorry for not uploading in a while, the next chapter is almost done, just waiting on some edits, hope your all very well._

 _-TinyPencilOverLord_

I hope to see you guys soon!


	8. Chapter 6

_Alright hello, I am very sorry for not uploading In awhile it's just I broke my foot and I have finals coming up etc but I'm looking for a person to "beef" up my stories, just pm me if you want the job :). K now I hope you enjoy the FanFic._

The Unknown

* * *

Eren suddenly jolted up and was expelled from one of his frequent night terrors. This time, it was all his friends dying and he couldn't do anything about it.

When he awoke he noticed that Annie had moved, she was right next to him, but still asleep. Eren, who didn't know what to do just layed there gazing at her sleeping form. His eyes roamed over her body from his position, stopping only for a moment at the spot where she was shot just yesterday. Fortunately, being a Titan shifter has its merits, so she had completely healed. He directed his eyes to look up at her face. She was as beautiful as a flowering rose in a field of daisies. A warm smile grew on his face as the feeling of safety enveloped him.

He was content and felt at peace in that moment, something that seemed quite hard to feel back when he was still with the Survey Corps. He would have loved it if time had allowed for him to stay like that forever, but alas, Reiner had decided to rob him of this tranquil moment by waking up.

"Hey anyone awake?" Reiner said while rubbing his weary eyes.

Annie instantaneously awoke to see an incredibly embarrassed Eren looking at her, "There were no other open areas to sleep," Annie said as she hoped he would just take her lie and not point out that there were plenty of other places left open for her last night.

Eren quickly tried to change the subject and asked the rest of the group, "When are we gonna leave?"

Bertholdt, who was just waking up saw that everyone was standing up and getting ready to leave, he did the same and started packing his things. Thankfully, there were little possessions the group owned at the moment.

"So are we leaving right now, I mean, can't we stay and enjoy a bit of not running?" Eren asked putting a hand behind his head. He was met with a lot of weird looks.

"I'm guessing you guys haven't heard the phrase, 'stop and smell the roses'? Well it means, have you guys ever settled down before?" Eren exclaimed.

"Since we were kids, we have been on missions to defend Valhalla. Thus, we never obtained the time to simply settle down and live by normal standards, " Annie said as she darted her view to the side, where no one could see her face.

Eren went silent, he felt insensitive to the fact that they hadn't done anything for themselves, well- before they got inside the walls. He wanted to feel what they felt, but he just couldn't.

Once they left the vicinity of the old building, they followed a road that lead to another nearby civilization.

Once they got to the small village, they made way to the market as quietly as possible as to not attract any unwanted attention.

Annie had wasted no time in wearing her trademark cold, empty, and dark look. Reiner looked quite happy and walked in front of the group, looking like a big brother directing his friends and siblings ahead. Bertholdt on the other hand, kept lookout for the whole group as they walked further into the market area. He was in the back of their small group, right behind Eren. Eren was simply following them, with nothing else to do or say.

As they walked, Bertholdt seemed to have noticed something in the distance. A liquor store.

Bertholdt hurried to catch up to Reiner in the front and stopped them for a moment with a lift of his hand. Then, he walked off to enter the store.

After a couple of minutes, he walked out with something under his jacket, and a nervous smile on his face.

Annie, being the smart person she was, had already figured out what Bertholdt had intended to do when he stopped the group on the road and threw a look at the liquor store just a few steps ahead of them. Upon seeing Bertholdt's exit from the store, Eren's mind plunged him into a past memory when Bertholdt took out the bottle he had hidden under his jacket. He remembers when he was on the wall with Dot Pixis, when he got to share the 'special bottle' he had.

Eren walked over to Bertholdt and grabbed the bottle of alcohol and walked back to the rest of the gang. Eren had a small sad smile as he took a sip of the liquid after popping open the top.

Taking those few peaceful moments away from Eren and Bertholdt, Annie and Reiner urged for them to continue along their way. They did not need anyone tailing them to catch up and cause problems once again.

Following their exit of the small village, they came to an open field that was long and flat met by a dark, thick forest a couple miles out. They continued on their way by passing through the field and was about to enter the forest, but then they saw him, Levi. The ace Scout.

He was coming to take them down.

He was barreling towards them with his 3DMG, blades in hand, ready to take them down.

Instinctively, Annie struck out the blade in her ring, ready to shift. Eren held up his hand to his mouth and Reiner took a dagger from his boot and placed it against his palm. Leaving Bertholdt on his own, they started running in three different directions away from the forest and back into the field, knowing that the explosions from their transformation and their bodies would require space apart from one another.

They were ready for an all out battle against Levi when all of a sudden, what seemed to be about fifty scouts came from the shadows of the forest and started reeling towards their small group. Eren took pride in the fact that so many scouts were sent after them.

Eren, Annie, and Reiner all simultaneously shifted, thus becoming three of the four notorious titans: The Rouge Titan, The Female Titan, and The Armoured Titan. Meanwhile, Bertholdt did his best to stand ground against the three coinciding blasts coming from the directions where the shifts occurred whilst also moving away to hide in the forest seeing as how all of the scouts had already left to the open field instead.

The three Titans quickly walked back to their previous location. They all stood next to each other. Each paralleled each other, setting their feet behind them, put one fist up, and made a mad dash towards the Scouts.

Eren noticed a particular face in the giant crowd, Mikasa. She was staring with her cold eyes that could stop a savage titan in its tracks.

He was having second thoughts about his actions and how he left his friends and family, but when he thought of the word "family", he just saw his father. At once, he shook the idea out of his head.

This isn't the time for that.

He had a job to do, and whether he liked it or not, it was too late to turn back.

From inside the hot flesh-prison that his Titan's neck posed as, Eren took a deep breath and focused on what was in front of him through the large green eyes of his Titan form, the scouts were coming straight at them.

He just stopped, straight in mid-run and quickly grabbed the Female Titan's arm while she was still in his range before she ran any further, causing her to nearly trip and fall from the sudden stop in her high-paced run.

She craned her neck to look at him with anger and bewilderment clearly evident on her face.

He stared at her with dark and empty eyes that seemed to have somehow changed to an onyx black color, it looked as if he had no soul and that he had lost all emotion.

Eren stared deep into the Female Titan's eye- Annie's eyes, and he saw… feeling… emotion.

His eyes started to turn back to the emerald green they originally were, but as they were coming back, so did tears.

Tears that weren't from sadness nor from happiness. They were from rage.

Rage that stemmed from the people, from the people who used him as a mere object as if he had no will or personal purpose, how they terrorized him, they didn't care about him. They just wanted the titan in him, they only saw him as a tool on their belt…

They wanted the Titan that he could become…

Then they were gonna get it.

* * *

 _Alright! That was long, sorry that I haven't continued the story in a while, thanks for being loyal in this story. Great plans coming up!_

 _ **Your author: TinyPencilOverLord**_

 _ **Your editor: Forevershine**_

 _ **Also, check my bio for the progress on this story. It'll tell you how much i've written and how much it has been edited. Basically, it's gonna tell u when I'm ready to post it.**_


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo yo, how was that cliff hanger? That was fun. But anyway, here is the next chapter.**

 **Your author,**

 **TinyPencilOverLord**

 **The Travel**

He shoved Annie out of the way as he walked forward slowly, his two associates: Annie and Reiner stood rooted to their position, bewildered.

He was turning red all around his body.

Blood was visibly rushing through his veins, rippling.

His spine looked like it snapped as he bent down on all fours.

The titan let out a blood curdling scream, disorienting the Scouts as he rushed toward them with lightning fast speed.

Levi did the same by bolting towards the savage beast without hesitation as Eren was taking out massive amounts of Scouts. Levi wasn't going to lose anymore friends - especially to a titan, but then he saw a sight that would confuse anyone.

Eren's titan wasn't killing anyone, Levi saw no trace of blood on the battlefield, the titan looked like he was just swatting the people in the air like flies, sure there might be some broken bones but at least there wouldn't be any funerals. It had seemed as if Eren didn't care about the little beings trying to damage him whatsoever.

He just wanted his friend and his sister who were among the group of Scouts reeling towards him.

At least, that was Levi's conclusion on the matter.

Not long after residing in his thoughts mid-battle, titan blood splattered all over him thanks to the overwhelming force of the Scouts.

Levi identified two of the figures near Eren's left leg being Armin and Mikasa. They had tightly wrapped their cables around Eren's leg, thus, lacerating the flesh and exposed his tender bones and tissue.

Eren looked at his targets and reached for them with a clean grab, firm enough to allow them no way of escape, but still loose enough as to not crush them in his right fist.

Similar to how Annie treated him during the end of their fight in The Forest of Giant Trees, Eren stretched his mouth wide open, tearing through his cheeks and breaking his jaw in the process, and lifted Mikasa and Armin up to it.

Mikasa and Armin were utterly terrified by his actions because they knew what being in a titan stomach can cause.

But to their astonishment they saw the skin of his throat ripping apart to reveal Eren, who seemed to be waiting for them.

They didn't know what to do, whether to just stay captive in his fists or to cut through and get Eren fully out of his nape.

Mikasa, being the overprotective and jealous sister she was, tried to get out of his grip to "save" him from Annie.

She squirmed and struggled to get the dagger secretly hidden inside her boot. When she finally procured the small weapon conveniently made out of the same ultrahard steel as the 3D maneuver gear blades, she persistently slashed and slashed away at the fingers of Eren's Titan.

Muscles, tissues, veins, and bones, none of them stopped her from quickly reducing Eren's pseudo hand to a bloody and fingerless palm.

The moment his hold on both Armin and Mikasa was gone, they both utilized their 3DMG to retrieve Eren's human body.

But by the time she had severed his hand, he had already closed his mouth shut aided by the use of his regenerative abilities and sealed himself away from the world outside of his fleshy prison.

Meanwhile with Annie and Reiner, they were absolutely uncaring and had outright massacred more than half of the fifty scouts present. Kill after kill they fell, crushed like bugs when all of a sudden, Levi geared toward them at breakneck speed slicing through the Female titan's eyes and skewered the Armored Titan's.

They were both left crippled as he left his blades inside of the Armored titan's eyes.

Eren saw this as a threat, thus immediately dashed at the group, to aid his friends.

He launched himself at them, forcing Levi to retreat a bit and tore their necks apart for the vulnerable bodies of Annie Leonhardt and Reiner Braun. Once in possession of them, he ran as fast as he could towards Bertholdt before Levi could catch up.

Bertholdt was aware of their current circumstance. He picked up a stone on the ground and stabbed himself with it, shifting into the enormous sixty meter figure that was the Colossal Titan.

And at that moment Eren made a tremendous jump straight onto the Colossal Titan's right forearm. Although the explosion from Bertholdt's transformation was strong, Eren managed to get on and stabilize himself on the arm, unlike Levi who was blown back from the explosion. Once Eren climbed further up Bertholdt's arm to his shoulder, he proceeded to carefully lay Annie and Reiner down before releasing his control of his own titan.

It was a hard task to get out of the limp body of his titan though, seeing as how it began to slowly edge off the shoulder that it was left draped across. Eren was just about to fall when he jumped out of his nape and was caught by Annie's hand.

He blushed a little at the touch of Annie's sweaty palm. Annie pulled him up and they proceeded to quickly discuss their next move.

"Are we safe up here?" Eren asked, looking down at the Scouting Legion.

"Yeah, we're safe. They can't come up here as long as Bertholdt keeps the steam in between us and them, plus he's already walking away so hopefully, they won't try to follow us again. By the number of scouts Annie and I took out and you injured, they certainly need to collect the bodies and retreat anyways," Reiner exclaimed confidently.

"Well, from here we need to go south, then we will reach the the wall, where I'll transform and run us all to Valhalla," Annie said pointing to the south.

Already aware that she was the fastest of the bunch, they went along with her plan, "When we get to Valhalla we will be debriefed- but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's just focus on now and how we're going to get out of here without the Scouts following us. Bertholdt can't keep emitting this steam if he doesn't want to end up losing all of his muscle mass. If we don't hurry in the next few minutes, he's going to end up with just a skeletal structure and nothing to keep the Scouts from reaching us again. He's already starting to steam less now."

"Then I'll shift and carry us all to the wall. Annie, you need to save your energy up for when we get out of the walls and Eren, you don't have armour like I do. If we encounter any Titans on our way, I can just run them over, but you can't. Now, seeing as how you two aren't objecting, let's get to it," Reiner said.

About a minute before Bertholdt stopped steaming and dropped to the ground due to his complete loss of muscle, Reiner had jumped off as far as he could to not blow away the other three shifters and transformed again. During the last few moments of Bertholdt's control on his titan, Eren and Annie made their way across the Colossal's clavicle and first true rib to get to Bertholdt's exhausted body at the cervical vertebrae before he fell out. **(Editor's note: there's some anatomy for ya :D my ap bio teacher would be so proud)**

Unfortunately, trouble was still present as it seemed a single Scout had caught up to them.

Eren looked up from helping Bertholdt just in time to see Armin land near them.

The look on Armin's face made Eren feel uneasy, he knew Armin wasn't here to negotiate with his persuasive words anymore.

It seemed Armin had finally decided to take matters into his own hands.

Armin was careful not to get too close to Annie and Bertholdt but still close enough to reach Eren.

He quickly reeled in on Eren and slashed his leg before Eren could do anything. He was lucky that Eren couldn't shift where he was at now without detrimental damage to the two other shifters near him. As he scanned his surroundings again, Armin noticed that Annie had yelled out to Eren that they needed to hurry and leave on Reiner who was just a little ways up ahead of them. But he wouldn't let Eren go. He couldn't.

Armin reeled in again with the intent of stabbing Eren in the chest with a dagger similar to Mikasa's and knocking him out. He needed for this to work, he needed Eren to come back with them.

Unfortunately, the skeleton of the former Colossal Titan was now completely bare. And because the one capable of controlling the titan was gone and there was no muscle left to use standing up, the bones started to collapse.

All of the commotion had caused Armin to go off course in his maneuvering. But he wouldn't let such a small thing deter him from his goal, especially when it was so near and he could almost grasp it.

By now, Reiner had started to pick up both Annie and Bertholdt. Eren was just about to climb on into Reiner's hand when Armin came soaring through the air at fast as he could and dug his dagger in Eren's chest. All he needed to do left was knock Eren out and then he would finally have his best friend back again.

Sadly, there was just one simple mistake that he had not realized before doing so.

Armin's momentum and physical impact on Eren had helped him get onto Reiner's hand.

As soon as he realized his mistake, he knew it was all over.

Reiner took the opportunity and closed his armor covered hands to guard Eren and began sprinting away.

If Armin had followed the Armored Titan, he it would have been for nothing, for his gas was almost gone. So he just left it at that and retreated back to the Scouts.

He had lost two things today. He had lost his dagger that was now protruding from the chest of his best friend, who he has also lost once again.

 _Eren..._

 _ **A/N: Boom that's that chapter done for ya, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Your friend,**_

 _ **TinyPencilOverLord**_


	10. Chapter 8, The Arrival

_Hello my fellas, honestly I'm running out of fun intros, but forget about that you have a chapter to read._

The Arrival

They had been walking for days, somehow the journey had taken longer than expected, the Scouts had given up after losing many men from wild attacking titans.

It had been Annie's turn to carry the team at the moment.

"It's getting dark, we should stop soon," Bertholdt said.

He seemed more on edge than normal, as if he knew something. He was very sweaty and anxious, as if he was fearing for his life.

Then, out of nowhere a titan emerged from the trees, it seemed like the average titan, thankfully predictable.

It started to chase them, Annie knew she could outrun him and she just ran on, not wanting to waste time.

It was swaying to and forth, acting like a deranged wild animal in its fifteen meter form, maybe taller and had some sort of buzz cut hair with a pair of distinct turquoise eyes.

Then, it all of a sudden started running faster, as if it was just simply jogging before.

It ran right in front of them, turned around and kept running backwards. It was just right out of range for hitting, it stares at them.

Then something peculiar happened, its arms started to split in half, then both of the two half's started to grow, and soon it had four arms, completely identical in every way.

Then he just stopped, having Annie tackle him. Having launched the rest of the group into the ground, most of them were too exhausted to transform, some even unconscious, including Eren.

As the two titans fight, Annie was obviously winning from her advanced fighting techniques. And yet this new titan just kept up. It seemed to be studying her, _letting_ her beat him down.

As she throws a right hook with a crystallized fist, it simply held up its hand, letting her punch right through it. Then as if it knew what she would do, it grabbed her left foot right before and kick.

Then it looked at her with a grin. Jumping up, it lifted her above its head and threw her on to the ground.

Meanwhile, Eren was waking up, having no recollection of what just happened. He felt weird, as if he was coming down from something, he had a feeling inside of him, something that was given the day Annie said she loved him.

Eren was thinking about it when he thought of something, the luring scream. It is what he called one of Annie's abilities, the one in which she can call titans. Maybe she can use it out of titan form, like with him.

Back at the fight, the new deviant type, code named "The Arms Titan" was back on the ground, with the same stupid face, it took its bottom arms and grabbed The Female Titan by the hair and tugged while the bottom arms punched her in the stomach repeatedly.

She quickly adapted kicking it in the stomach and forcing her way on top of him. The Arms titan was squirming for the upper hand but in his panicked state Annie took her hand, crystallized it and took it to the back of his neck.

With one quick motion she ripped a person from back of the neck, he was a dark haired boy, no older than fifteen. It very rare for an individual such as himself to be traveling alone.

She had him in one hand, restraining him, he wasn't conscious… yet, but he was a fighter.

All of the group, except Eren was watching the fight and rushed over to Annie, the victor.

Eren was still contemplating the luring scream when he heard Reiner and Bertholdt calling his name, he ran over to them to see two titans, Annie and a steaming four armed titan.

He saw the boy in Annie's hand, she placed him down and Bertholdt and Reiner grabbed him by his arms, ironically enough.

They were carried up to the top of a massive tree by Annie, they would make camp then, after a long thirty minutes he started to wake up, somehow he was so inexperienced he couldn't regain strength as easy.

As Bertholdt held the strange boy back Reiner took up the interrogation job.

"Hey, wake up" Reiner said with a cruel voice as he punched him.

His eyes started to open up, he was not surprised to see he was captured.

"Now your gonna tell me who you are or things are gonna get very hard for you" Reiner said.

"Zur Hölle fahren" said the boy, as if he was angry with himself.

"What are you even saying, can you speak English?" Reiner said with annoyance while he snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"I said, go to hell you stupid idiot," the boy said with a smirk.

"You think this is funny you piece of shit," grabbing him by his shirt. Pulling him to the edge of the tree top with hungry titans at the bottom.

"You think this'll scare me" the boy said, then within an instant with Bertholdt not holding him anymore kicked off of Reiner and tried running away.

He started to run across the tree to jump to the next tree top, but he didn't notice Annie was right next to him.

She just held out her arm in front of him and he got a harsh jab to the neck.

Everything just went black for him from then on.

 _Boom after a long while you got the next chapter._


	11. Chapter 9

The Hostage

And as the curtains open you see a person, smiling with joy. You see he just wrote a FanFiction and he just can't wait to tell everyone. Do you get that the man is me? Well enough chit chat you have a story to read.

As the boy awoke he was in a unfamiliar location, it was a dark and gloomy place. It had seemed to be very humid and cramped. He could see a glimpse of light, through what seemed like a crack. He started to pound on the walls when he heard voices on the other side.

"Well I think he is finally awake' said the anonymous male voice, making him even more antsy, he started to feel claustrophobic. But he remembered his training, he calmed his breathing and slowed his heart beat.

As he slammed his hand on the tan walls they started to move away, he saw three individuals, two male one female. He saw that the room he was trapped in was two hands cupped around the a titan's neck.

He looked up to see the face of the titan, it hand a boney complection and was now in a full sprint now that his hands were free. He saw it was his time to escape so he made a dash and jumped off of the monstrous titan.

But just before he hit the ground his foot felt a sharp burning pain, turns out a hook from Annie's 3DMG stabbing into his foot and pulling him back. When he hit the hard structure of the titan he was just laying there.

But before he could react Annie stabbed her sword through his and and into the sheet of bone that stuck to the titans body. The titan shift let out a loud scream and started to tug at his arm with his other hand.

"Don't worry, his hand will start to regenerate around the sword. Soon he won't be able to move it at all" said Bertholdt putting a hand behind his head not noticing that the unnamed man was listening.

"Hey, release me. Bertholdt what are you doing, I thought we were friends." he blurted it at the group, while still trying to escape he was met with a punch to the face.

As his eyes started to fall and his world started to dim. He could make people talking. Mostly questioning, and yelling.

"What the hell does that mean, you and him are friends" Eren said Bertholdt while grabbing his shirt and leaning in.

"Get off me" Bertholdt said shoving Eren away while Annie quickly thrusted a sword toward his throat, just enough to be the most painful without drawing blood.

"Yea, what do you mean friend?" Annie questioned while she twisted the blade, shifting the bones in his neck.

"Listen, I don't know wha.." Bertholdt was beginning to say before Annie butted in.

"The truth Bertholdt" she said right before she dashed behind him and kicked the back of his kneecap making him kneel before her.

"Ok, ok." Bertholdt said right before he slid the blade into his throat with a smirk. Transforming into the humongous titan that he was.

While Reiner was caught off guard Annie and Eren easily transformed. Side by side. When Eren dashed toward the Colossal Titan he was met with a punch straight to the gut.

The punch sent him straight back crashing into multiple trees completely obliterating the forest behind him.

As he watched Reiner and Annie fight he saw that darkness was all around him. As he slowly faded away he started to think.

He thought about the way he was attracted to Annie, more like the way she made him feel. It was as if a spell had been lifted. And she was just, a fake.

He felt this feeling of love for her around the time of the marketplace. And he was just in shock, within the subtle realization of something. He remember the time when Annie was so close to being capture. And we were just about to open up her nape and take a look.

And when she let out a roar, it brought all the titans in the area to her and devoured her. What if; she could replicate this in real life. What if she was unsure if I would like her back and used this love power on me.

Just as this thought dawned upon him he woke up, out of his unconscious state and into the eyes of his titan.

He stood up to see most of his bones were broken, he could only watch the battle that was taking place.

As the titans clashed Eren knew, he had to confront Annie and find out what she did to him.

Reiner, still having the man stuck to his right shoulder was attacking from the front taking most of the blows, punching and biting his legs; was only a distraction from the real threat.

Annie sharpened her fingers with diamonds to started to viciously climb the back of the Colossal Titan.

When she got to the top she started to slash at his neck, exposing the soft nape that encased Bertholdt.

She she ripped him out the giant body fell, collapsing on Reiner. Crushing him.

Eren, finally healed enough to walk limped over to Reiner. With one arm still broken he pulled the Armoured Titan from the rubble.

All Eren could get out was the head and the nape. The rest of the body was severed off, Eren stuck his hand through the mouth and into the nape and pulled him out.

Then Eren frantically remember the hostage they had taken searched for the rest of the body to find one armour piece he saw the sword, but no man.

He looking back at Reiner, who was sitting on top of his dismembered head to see the mouth moving, Reiner jumped off his head and opened his mouth.

He pulled out a saliva covered man with a cheap smirk on his face. But the man, wasn't smiling.

"Ok, we know torture on you won't work. But maybe us torturing him will get you to talk" said Reiner pointing to an unconscious Bertholdt as Eren held a sword to his throat. They had already sliced off his arms so that he wasn't transforming anytime soon.

"What do you think I'm going to say, Bertholdt betrayed me. You can torture him all you want" the man said with confidence.

As Eren took his sword away, making it look like he wouldn't harm him, he stabbed him straight in the chest, blood engulfed the sword bringing back Bertholdt to the wonderful world of reality.

Bertholdt started to scream, begging to make it stop. Then he looked at the man with the saddest look a person could give.

"Help. Me." Bertholdt said breaking the man, making him stop all emotion and just told them everything.

Bertholdt was going to ransom Eren of to the titan shifter tribe, he wanted a new life so he hired Steven, the four armed titan. Bertholdt couldn't live with himself, all his misdeeds have been eating away at him. He wanted a new life away from it all.

Annie, Eren and Reiner might have just traded up a ally.

From hostage, to friend.

Hello dear readers, thanks for sticking with me. I know it's been a while, thanks for being there.


End file.
